Jack Frost's Dating Advice Rated 'M' Scenes
by Winder
Summary: So this isn't the real story but it's the rated 'm' parts that I'm not adding into it for the people who don't like that stuff. But for the people who do enjoy! :)
1. Chapter 1

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Rated 'M' Scene from Chapter 21

(No one just gets as good as you do. Especially you.)

Hiccup hopped off of Toothless' back gently, his eyes never once leaving Jack.

Just what had happened after he had left?

At the foot of his bed were two woven baskets that seemed to be filled with many different foods and another, slightly smaller basket that looked as if it was filled with clothes and he was almost certain that he could see some sort of weapon sticking out of the top. Jack on the other hand was sitting on the edge of Toothless' rock, staff in hand and a small snow sculpture of Hiccup and him dancing at his feet.

"Um, hey." he said quietly as he gave a small wave while Jack got up to his feet, and with a single sweep of his staff the figures were gone.

"I know that you're going to go find your dad Hiccup." Jack sighed as the boy pressed his lips into a thin line. "But you're not going without me."

Hiccup felt his eyes go wide for a moment before he smiled softly at the other. It looked like he didn't really need to talk to Jack at all, it seemed Jack had come to a conclusion all his own.

"Thanks Jack." Hiccup smiled as he hobbled up to the other and wrapped his arms around him tightly.

He felt a whole lot lighter now and his heart seemed to be jumping inside his chest over the fact that someone he cared so much about would be coming with him. Jack was right, he'd never been so far away from home before and the thought scared him just as much as he found it exciting, but now at least he would have someone to go with.

"I'm sorry for getting so angry at you earlier." Jack sighed as he hugged Hiccup back and the boy just dug his face even deeper into his chest. "I just didn't want you to get hurt or anything."

"It's alright Jack, I wasn't that nice to you either if you remember." Hiccup chuckled as he pulled back and grinned up at the scowling face of the taller male.

"But you were upset and I should have..."

However before he could finish Hiccup covered his mouth with his hand as he tilted his head towards his still frozen door with a slight smirk.

"Just defrost that and we'll call it even."

"Aw, but I like keeping your door frozen." Jack pouted before he pulled Hiccup closer with a wicked glint in his eye. "I like the idea of you being my prisoner."

Hiccup felt his face flushing a deep red as a not so innocent smile graced his lips.

"I think it would be fun to be your prisoner." he purred as he moved his arms around Jack's neck.

His smile widened when Jack chuckled at him before bring their lips together. Hiccup quickly brought one of his hands to the back of Jack's head and tilted his head to the side in order to deepen the kiss while the white haired teen slipped his cold hands under the boy's shirt. Hiccup squirmed as he opened his mouth and tried to bring Jack closer wrapping his other arm tightly around the others waist. He loved the feeling of of Jack's cold fingers, it always made him feel as if the rest of his body was getting hotter in comparison. Pulling back from the kiss shyly Hiccup bit the corner of his bottom lip as he looked to the side.

He tried to ignore the confused look on Jack's face wondering if he should really go through with this. Deciding that this might be his only time though and turned to a wide eyed, head cocked to the side Toothless who was watching the two with what seemed like cat like innocence. Taking a gulp of air as his face went bright red Hiccup lowered his eyes to the floor as he continued to look over his shoulder but still clung to the older male.

"Um Toothless would you mind, you know, um leaving for a bit?" Hiccup asked as he felt his blush going down to his toes while Jack seemed to go rigid in his hold.

Toothless on the other hand stood straight up as he eyed the two, his eyes even wider if that was possible while he just stood there.

"Um Hiccup? Are you sure?" Jack asked as Hiccup nodded his head while burying his face into the others thin, brown shawl.

He so didn't want to face Toothless right now, it was as if he was telling his dad that he was going to sleep with someone and he needed him out of the house. It was just so embarrassing. What kid ever wanted their parent to know that?

"Um okay." Jack chuckled seeming to find the boy's discomfort amusing as he rubbed the small males thin back soothingly. "Um, Toothless would you mind?"

Hiccup pulled away from Jack's chest when he heard Toothless jump out the window and glared as Jack continued to chuckle at him. This was so not funny.

"Jack." He mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack on the other hand just gave a small peck to the tip of the boy's nose as he smiled down at Hiccup softly.

"You're just to cute Hic."

Hiccup pouted for a moment before rolling his eyes and gently grabbing one of Jack's hands, playing with the thin fingers absentmindedly.

"I have no idea what to do to be honest." He admitted while Jack just shrugged.

"I'm pretty sure that it just comes naturally."

Hiccup hummed in response while he continued to play with the others hand. It was then though that a thought came to his mind. It had happened a long time ago but when Jack had been licking and biting at his finger in his sleep it had made Hiccup's stomach twist in knots. Maybe it would have the same effect on Jack if he did it?

He hesitated for only a moment before he pulled the tip of Jack's finger into his mouth. He heard the ice spirits breath hitch as he gently brought his teeth down on the tip before running his hot tongue over the long digit. Smirking around the finger he pulled back as he noticed how red Jack's face was and wrapped his arms around the others neck as he lend into him gently.

"Should I just follow your lead?"

"I think you're getting the hang of it." Jack smirked back at him as he placed his hands on the boy's waist.

Hiccup felt a light blush cover his cheeks before he brought the boy down for another kiss. He really didn't want to think about this right now, he just wanted to go with the flow since he felt if he thought about it to much then he would scare himself and back out. He did want this though, it was something that he had wanted to do for awhile now but Jack wouldn't allow.

Deciding that he wanted to take control though Hiccup spun Jack around slightly and pushed him into the shelf that was by Toothless' bed. Pulling away from Jack slightly he moved his lips across his jaw and down his neck. Moving back up he let his hot tongue run over the boy's cool skin right underneath his ear and smirked when he heard a small moan slip past Jack's lips. Briefly he wondered what other sounds he could make the ice teen make before he moved his hand up to untie the strings that kept the heavy brown fabric securely closed around his shoulders. Biting down at the spot he was abusing he chuckled as he felt Jack shutter before he felt Jack trying to remove his yak furred vest. He finished pushing the shawl from Jack's shoulders before he dropped his own arms and allowed the older teen to remove his vest while he moved once more down Jack's neck.

This was fun, he actually found that making Jack squirm was a lot of fun. And he liked doing whatever it was he was doing right now. The only reason he knew about it at all was because it's what Jack did to him all the time and if it even had half of the effect that it had when Jack did it to him then he could only imagine the knots that must have been twisting in the older males stomach.

Chuckling once more to himself Hiccup slid his hands under the lighter fabric of the boy's shirt and pressed Jack back more into the shelf as he pushed the shirt up his thin frame. He frowned when he had to stop working on Jack's neck in order to pull his shirt over his head, but he liked the view he got once the annoying piece of clothing was gone.

Jack apparently wasn't as scrawny as he thought he was. Long, lean muscles graced his arms and a flat, well defined stomach lead up to a strong chest and shoulders. He took a step back as he allowed his eyes to run over the white haired teens pale skin and for a moment he wondered if he should have felt a little embarrassed to be ogling so openly. A moment later though and he really didn't care if he was supposed to be embarrassed or not. Jack was hot, in a sense of the word, and he was all Hiccup's.

Hiccup felt a stupid smile come to his face that he tried to hide by clamping a hand over his mouth before Jack started shifting in discomfort.

"What?" He mumbled as he rubbed the back of his head, a light hue of pink coming to his cheeks.

"Nothing, it's just, well you're hot." Hiccup smirked as he placed his hands behind his back and lend forward slightly while Jack just raised a single brow with a small twitch upwards of his lips.

"And you're just finding this out now?" He questioned making Hiccup stick his tongue out at him playfully.

He went to move in for another kiss but Jack stopped him by pressing a hand against his chest and keeping him in place. Hiccup pouted at him for a moment before Jack tugged at the harness the boy wore around his chest at all times.

"We need to get this off first." He smirked. "I'm feeling lonely being the only one to be exposed so much."

"Fair enough." Hiccup sighed before his hands got to work on the straps that kept it in place. Allowing the leather object to fall to the ground Hiccup shrugged his shoulders for a moment as he wondered if maybe Jack wanted his shirt off too. Before he could do anything though Jack picked him up easily and walked him over to the bed.

"Are you okay if I leave marks?" Jack asked as he placed Hiccup on the wooden bed while Hiccup just tilted his head to the side.

"Are you going to hit me or something?" Hiccup mumbled while Jack laughed and shook his head.

"Not at all Hic, but remember what you were just doing. That can leave marks."

Hiccup felt his eyes widen as the green orbs quickly darted down to look at the side of Jack's neck to see if he had left anything. His dad had never had this talk with him so how was he supposed to know any of this?

"I don't see any." He said as he squinted his eyes to try and see better.

"That's because you didn't do it hard enough, you have to do it more like this."

Hiccup didn't have anytime to move before Jack moved down to the place where he had been abusing on the older male not even two minutes ago. He felt as if he couldn't breath and his heart was slamming against his chest when Jack bit just underneath his ear, hard enough to make his body jolt. A small whimper found it's way past his lips as he squirmed before he could feel Jack straddle his hips and gently lean him back until he was laying on the bed. He forced his eyes open, not entirely sure when he had closed them, as he felt one of Jack ice cold hands running up his stomach, taking his shirt with it and leaving a trail of goosebumps behind. He let out a breathy moan when Jack pulled away and pulled his shirt over his head before tossing it to the side of the bed.

Jack on the other hand just tapped the place that his mouth had been assaulting a few seconds ago with a smirk as he eyed the boy with his sharp blue eyes.

"Now that's going to leave a mark." He said smugly as Hiccup only glared at him.

"H-how do you know what you're doing if I'm the first person you've interacted with?" Hiccup questioned as he tried to think of away to cool his body down from the suddenly boiling hot tempter it felt like it was.

He raised his brow when Jack's face went deep red before the older male's eyes darted to the side.

"Well, you know, when people can't see you sometimes you stumble upon things and they just...keep going since they don't know you're there." he shrugged before turning back to the boy beneath him. "But do we have to talk about that now?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to protest but all that ended up coming out was a pleasured cry when Jack ran the tips of his fingers teasingly over the front of his pants. His eyes shot wide open while he slammed both of his hands tightly over his mouth, his face a burning red as Jack smirked down at him. For the love of Thor that was embarrassing! He'd never made that noise before, much less in front of someone else.

"Hiccup those sounds are fine you know? In fact I think there cute." Jack snickered as he continued stroking the boy's front while Hiccup screwed his eyes shut tightly.

He refused to make that noise again! It was just to humiliating! However he found it harder and harder to keep quiet while Jack's hand kept moving like that. In fact his whole body was shaking with the effort it took to keep himself quiet. His eyes squeezed shut even tighter when he felt Jack's cool body lay onto his and almost let a sound escape when he felt the older male's hard on pressing into his. For the love of Thor this was a bad, bad idea! He felt like he was going to melt!

Jack seemed to accept his silence though as he merely chuckled and snatched both of the boy's wrist with his one hand before holding them against the bed and over his head. Without his hands Hiccup went to biting the corner of his lip as he felt Jack's mouth move to his neck, his cold tongue making Hiccup shift only to end up finally letting out a small gasp when he felt their members grind against each other.

"J-Jack." He choked out as he tried to see through his hazy gaze as he looked at the ceiling.

"Hm?" Jack hummed as he brought his head up to stare into the wide green ones of Hiccup's.

Jack's eyes had darkened considerably and Hiccup wondered if maybe his looked the same. The thought was tossed from his mind though when Jack moved just the slightest and another whimper slipped passed his lips as he sealed his eyes shut once more, his back arching just the tiniest bit without his consent.

He panted as he buried his head into his arms while he felt Jack's other hand come down and playfully pinch one of his nipples. He had to bite down on his arm as the heat seemed to coil in his stomach while he decided it was time to stop being so shy, after all he seemed to get the just of it now. Thrusting his hips just the smallest amount upwards and he was rewarded with a startled yelp from the older male. Snaking one of his hands free of the other grip his brought it up to cup Jack's cheek before pulling him down and placing a hard kiss on his lips.

They really didn't know what they were doing but it seemed to pass through both their minds that moving was a good idea, and that friction was absolute bliss. So they kept moving, grinding hard against each other as their hands moved over each others bodies feverishly, wanting nothing more then the heat that made their heads go light and made the touches burn in all the right ways.

Hiccup kissed Jack harder, biting his lip as the heat seemed to tighten in him painfully, and he swore he was so close, close enough that it was driving him nuts and making his moments sloppy as Jack pulled back and bite back down at his neck.

That was all Hiccup seemed to need though as he let out a pleasured cry and his whole body tensed before he fell bonelessly to the bed. He grunted slightly when Jack fell on top of him but a second later and he rolled off Hiccup and just laid next to him.

Neither said a thing and their panting was the only thing that made a sound in the room. He had never thought that it would have been so exhausting, they didn't even go all the way he didn't think and yet he felt as if he couldn't move and he could feel the thin layer of sweat that was over his skin. It had been more exhausting then all the dragon training he'd ever done combined.

But it had felt amazing.

"I-is that h-how it is e-every time?" He panted as he turned his head to stare at the ice teen who had his eyes closed.

"I hope so." Jack mumbled before he turned his head and gave the boy a small smile. "Sorry that I didn't go...you know, all the way or anything, I just..."

"I-I get it Jack." Hiccup chuckled breathlessly as he went back to staring at his ceiling with a dorky grin across his lips. "Thanks."

"So I can do it again?" Jack questioned as he suddenly lend over Hiccup while the boy grabbed his pillow and whacked the boy in the head with it weakly.

"Not tonight you snowflake." he mumbled as he finally managed to get his breathing down to a much normal rate. "Odin's ghost." he cursed as he closed his eyes and tried to relax, his body still shaking just a bit, twitching every now and then.

"Don't you think that you should get cleaned up first?" Jack chuckled as Hiccup scowled, refusing to open his eyes.

"No."

"Come on Hiccup."

He didn't need to open his eyes to know that Jack was smirking at him, he could feel it. With a low growl though he pushed himself up and glared at Jack who was ruffling his hair.

"Happy?" He muttered as Jack grinned at him.

"You have no idea." The white haired male grinned before giving the boy a light peck on his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack Frost's Dating Advice

Rated 'M' Scene from Chapter 36

"Um right, ah, thanks Bunny." Hiccup seemed to said somewhat awkwardly as he scratched behind his ear before smiling up at Jack nervously while he shifted from foot to foot. A moment later and his smile dropped as his eyes darted over to Bunnymund while he cleared his throat.

"Don't have to signal me twice mate." The forest spirit muttered as he moved pass Jack and continued down the hall towards where the other guardians were.

Jack watch him leave with a frown on his lips before turning around and nearly jumping out of his skin when he saw just how close the small Viking had gotten.

"Hiccup what were you...?" However before he could finish Hiccup silenced him with a soft kiss to his lips.

He wasn't complaining at the turn of events though as he wrapped his free arm around the boy's waist and pulled him closer. It was strange but in the time that Hiccup had been gone Jack hadn't really noticed how much he had truly missed being able to hold the little male in his arms. Sure he'd missed Hiccup to an almost insane degree, but he had been so focused on missing just seeing the boy that the thought of holding him had almost completely slipped his mind, something he was somewhat glad for. If he'd nearly gone nuts with just the idea of not seeing the ex-brunet he could only imagine how bad it would have been if he'd remembered how good it felt to hold him too. Now that he was here though Jack couldn't even imagine ever letting him go.

A small shock went through his body, interrupting his thoughts, as Hiccup pulled back and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." Jack chuckled as he looked down at his hand and flexed some of his fingers, his eyes widening when he noticed the small sparks bouncing between the digits. "That didn't hurt as much as the first time." He admitted as he turned back to the boy who was by now biting the corner of his lip and looking down at the ground. "I thought it only happened when you were excited though." Jack smirked as he pulled the boy flush against him and playfully pulled at the bottom of Hiccup's long green shirt.

"Oh ha ha." Hiccup said with a roll of his eye's before he smirked right back at Jack. "If you can handle a little bit of shock though I have an idea for what we could do tonight, after all I don't have to sleep anymore."

"But what about..."

"Pitch can wait, my Dad is fine, Bunny's going to distract Sandy and North, and Tooth and Toothless are already to distracted watching a show that Tooth's fairies are putting on for them."

Jack couldn't help but chuckle at that as he ruffled the boy's hair softly. It seemed that he'd already thought of everything.

"Sounds tempting," he said as he tilted the boy's chin up while he brought their faces closer together; inches before their lips met though he let Hiccup go and shrugged his shoulders as he looked away, "but you know I've got lots of stuff to..."

"Oh shut up Jack." Hiccup snickered before he pulled the older male down and dipped his head slightly to bite at his neck.

Jack felt his body jolt again but this time for a completely different reason.

"Come on you tease." He growled as he snatched Hiccup's wrist and started to pull him down the hall.

(As promised, the rated 'M'. Enjoy my lovelies :D)

Had their situation been different Hiccup might have laughed, however laughing was probably the furthest thing from his mind as he allowed Jack to pull him along the long halls and to the place where they knew Hiccup's room would be. His mind was nearly flipping out with what he was thinking of doing and his heart was beating hard in both anticipation and fear, but he knew what he wanted, and no matter how unready he thought he might be he still wanted to do it. Besides how hard could it be to do?

As they walked through the door Hiccup had to hold back a small yelp of surprised when the door was slammed and he was almost roughly pushed into it. If he had made the sound though it wouldn't have gotten far before Jack placed his lips over his own and devoured his mouth with a heated passion. Something which Hiccup could only return back happily.

In the back of his mind he could hear his fearling purring with the rough and quick love treatment and for once in his life Hiccup found himself agreeing with the darker part of himself. It's not that he didn't like the slow and caring way of doing it, but this was a little fun to in it's own way, besides, he really didn't want to wait for that right now. He had been away from Jack for so long that there was nothing that he wanted more than to just be able to have him, even if it was only for one night.

"Bed, now." Jack panted as he pulled away from the boy and yanked Hiccup after him with his fingers looped threw the rings of the harness the boy still wore.

"Someone's eager." Hiccup snickered as he pushed Jack back gently and straddled his hips when the older boy was forced to sit down on the edge of the bed.

The smirk was gone from his face though when the heel of a palm was pressed gently against the boy's crotch, making his body stiffen as an almost silent gasped slipped passed his lips.

"Should you really be talking?" Jack smirked as Hiccup scowled at him for a moment before he took the staff that Jack was still holding on to and allowed the shadows to take it from his hold and lean it against the wall.

Jack's blue orbs went wide as he watched the shifting blackness sink back into the shadows that they had originally come from as his mouth fell open.

"You weren't kidding." He mumbled as Hiccup rolled his eyes with a small smile before he tilted his head down and licked at the strong line of the ice teen's jaw.

"Why would I joke about that snowflake?" He chuckled as he slipped a hand underneath the boy's thin white shirt and moved his lips to the joint where Jack's jawline met with his ear.

Biting down non to gently he smirked to himself when Jack growled lowly at him before pushing the heavy furred vest off his shoulders.

"You should stop wearing this." Jack mumbled as Hiccup pulled back while he tugged on the harness. "It makes it take even longer to get you undressed and you don't need it since you can't fly on Toothless anymore." He muttered, seemingly to himself as he started working on undoing the straps while Hiccup clicked his tongue.

"I sure am going to miss riding Toothless though." The boy sighed, not noticing Jack suddenly halt in his work as he stared back up at the black haired teen.

"For the love of the moon don't say that again." The white haired male stated blankly before going back to his work and finally slipping off the troubled item.

Hiccup was silent for a moment as he thought about what could have been bad about what he said before deciding to shrugged it off. He could always just ask Bunny later.

Their lips met again, hungry this time, and full of fire as they pull, tugged, and slipped the clothing off of each other in their messy, inexperienced way, pulling apart and laughing every once and awhile when they accidentally made a mistake or fumbled slightly.

It wasn't long before they were both completely stripped, panting and hard as they found themselves almost laying on top of one another. Hiccup almost giggled, feeling his face blushing bright red as he wrapped his arms around Jack's neck loosely.

"I'm going to be honest I have no idea what I'm doing." He admitted while Jack just smiled down at him softly.

"It's okay, I think I've stumbled upon enough in my time to know what to do."

The dark haired boy didn't even want to know as he watch Jack place three fingers in his mouth and he tilted his head to the side as he watch the young spirit cover them with saliva carefully. A moment later and Jack took them out again as he kissed the top of the boy's head before moving his lips to his ear.

"Just relax and breath okay? It might feel weird at first but it'll get better."

Doing as he was told Hiccup took in a deep breath before he pulled the white haired teen back down into another kiss. It proved to be a pleasant distraction however the moment that a finger slipped into his entrance Hiccup yelped and pulled back.

"It's okay Hiccup." Jack said somewhat nervously as he shifted so he wasn't laying on the boy so much and instead was looking straight down on him. "This is just so it will feel better later."

Was this the preparing Bunny had been talking about? For the love of Thor he didn't know it was going to feel so weird! Why hadn't he mentioned that!?

"It feels weird." He stated bluntly as Jack chuckled down at him somewhat awkwardly, looking away for a moment.

"Yeah I wouldn't doubt that." He said before facing the boy again as he moved his free hand down to Hiccup's manhood and giving it a gentle stroke. "If I do this at the same time would it help?" He asked as Hiccup squirmed slightly while he looked at Jack through squinted eyes as his lips parted in a slight pant.

"Y-yeah." He mumbled as he shifted against the soft sheets slightly before he nodded his head to give the older boy the go ahead.

Jack kissed his forehead once more, moving down to his lips again as he bit Hiccup's bottom lip lightly in order to get him to open his mouth. Hiccup squirmed again as he felt the finger moving inside of him but he tried to think more of the hand that was slowly stroking him. Thor did this ever feel weird. He almost whined slightly when another finger was slipped in and he clutched at the bed sheets with his hands to try and force himself to stay still.

Hiccup couldn't help but wiggle slightly as Jack moved the fingers in and out of him with the same rhythm of his other hand while he moved his lips down to the boy's neck and licked and nipped at the exposed skin.

"Ah!" The moan slipped pass his lips without his consent as his back arched and his body tensed when the ice teens fingers brush over something.

What the hell was that?

"There we go." Jack chuckled as he ran the tips of his fingers over the spot again.

The boy screwed his bright green eyes shut as he moved his arms up to wrap around the older teens neck, bringing their bodies closer as his breath quickened and his grip tightened slightly. Small moans and gasps forced their way out of his mouth no matter how hard he tried to stop them as Jack teased the spot over and over, moving his fingers in quicker motions as he added the last finger and moved them in a scissor like motion.

It stung, and somewhere in the back of his mind Hiccup noticed that, however the pleasure was fogging up his brain as well and making him light headed, so much in fact that he didn't even realize that he was moving his hips with Jack's motions until the ice teen removed the fingers and kissed the dazed boy's cheek.

Hiccup forced his eyes open as he heard Jack snicker at him before there was silence for a moment and than something much larger then three fingers was placed at his entrance. Blinking away the cobwebs in his head Hiccup suddenly felt his heart pounding against his chest as Jack brought one of their hands up to intertwine their fingers together while he smiled down softly at him.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hiccup?" He asked as the boy merely scoffed at him in an almost drunk sounding way.

"Could you stop yourself if I said no?" Hiccup questioned right back with a slight taunting hint to his voice. However his smile was gone as soon as he saw the look of seriousness over Jack's face.

"Yes."

Smiling up at his boyfriend the dark haired male pulled the ice spirit closer to him as he nuzzled his cheek.

"I'm fine Jack, but thank you."

They smiled at each other for a moment, both of them just enjoying the special moment of giving themselves to each other for the first time. Hiccup pressed his lips to Jack softly as he moved just the slightest, Jack seemed to get the hint though as he tilted his head to the side and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into the boy's mouth as he slowly pushed into him.

To say that Hiccup wasn't ready for the wave of pain would have been an understatement. Even as Jack stopped and stroked at him to take his mind off of it, he still felt his eyes watering up as the burning seemed to spread all the way up his spine. The older spirit whispered words to him gently as he licked up the tears that the younger male hadn't even realized were slipping from his eyes.

He'd been through a lot of pain in his life; the abuse from the viking teens when he was younger, both fighting and training dragons, countless mishaps, losing his leg, falling from great heights, hell even being stabbed and killed! But this was like no other pain he'd ever felt in his whole existence.

Remembering the words that Jack had told him at the beginning though Hiccup forced himself to relax as the other continued his penetration.

"Do you want me to stop Hiccup?" Jack questioned and the boy quickly shook his head as he screwed his eyes tightly shut.

"N-No." He hissed as he tightened his hold around his boyfriend, pressing his face into the crook of his neck. "I-I'll get u-use to it."

"Hiccup..."

"Just move Jack." Hiccup snapped, not willing to give up his one time with the other because of a little discomfort.

He heard the ice teen sigh for a moment before he brought an arm around the boy's waist and held their body close together.

"I'm sorry Hiccup." He mumbled as he kissed the younger male's shoulder in apology before he started moving again.

Forcing himself to relax once again Hiccup panted harshly into the others neck as he gritted his teeth together. He just had to get this part over with and than it would all be good.

Would have been nice for Bunny to give him a warning though.

It seemed to take forever but Jack was soon completely inside of him and once he was it felt as if the hardest part was over. Hiccup tried to bring his heart rate down and he couldn't stop himself for being extremely thankful while Jack waited for him to get use to it. As he waited the older male amused himself with licking and biting up Hiccup's neck and the tip of his ear and Hiccup found himself groaning slightly, turning his head to the side to give him more room to work with.

"Y-you can move now." He panted as he Jack nodded his head slightly.

Hiccup felt his toes curl as Jack started with slow, shallow thrusts, allowing the boy to continue adjusting as Hiccup shifted under him.

"You c-can move faster J-Jack." He panted as he tried to move his hips in the same rhythm as the older male.

"You sure?"

"Jaacck." Hiccup hissed in annoyance as said boy just laughed lightly at him, kissing the side of his neck as the younger boy just pressed his face harder into the others neck while his face went beet red.

The pain was fading as the movements picked up, pushed to the back of his mind as another feeling invaded his senses, making him move more flawlessly with the other spirit. When Jack thrusted back in Hiccup's eyes shot open as he tensed when the spot was hit as he clung closer to the older male.

"Fuck Jack!" He growled as he dug his nails into Jack's back while moving himself faster. "Please, that-ah! Please Jack!" He whimpered as he Jack tightened his hold around his waist and moved into the boy harder.

Their movements became quicker, deeper as both of them ran off of the pleasure that seemed to be filling them both to the edge as a mixture of their moans filled the large room. Hiccup finally brought his face away from Jack's neck as he placed a hard kiss on his lips, running his hands down the older male's back as their tongues fought for dominance.

He was almost there, Hiccup could feel it as he his stomach tightened while his heart raced and he held Jack closer.

With a sharp cry he released, his whole body tensing as he dug his nails in hard enough to make Jack bit down sharply on his neck, both of them riding out their climax together. With panted breath, both boy's flopped over, not willing to let each other go but holding one another in a light enough grip for the other to have some room.

Hiccup whined in slight discomfort as Jack pulled out of him, chuckling lightly as he kissed the top of the smaller boy's head.

"Sorry Hic." He mumbled, his voice sounding slightly sluggish as the young Viking snuggled closer to him, burying his head under his neck as he worked on catching his breath.

Suddenly his heart hurt. It felt as if someone was grabbing a hold of it and squeezing it with countless sharp claws, and he knew why. This was the first and probably last time he would be able to do this with Jack. He was going to have to leave the ice spirit soon, and stay away from him for so many years, for to long and there was no doubt in his mind that Jack was going to replace him in time, until Hiccup was no more than a distant memory.

Hiccup gasped for air as he pressed the heels of his palms into his eyes while his shoulders heaved, just even the vaguest idea seeming to twist like a knife in his heart.. Jack, seeming shocked by this action pulled back as he looked at the boy, his clear blue eyes full of worry as he brought a hand up to pet Hiccup's hair.

"Hey Hiccup shhh." He cooed as he pulled the boy's hands away from his face gently with his free hand. "Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurt you I..."

"No Jack, it's not-." However a fresh sob broke his sentence as he pushed Jack's hands away and clung to him again. "I'm sorry." He cried as the older teen hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms around him tightly.

He hated this. He hated not being able to tell Jack. He hated having to do this to Jack. But they were Moon's orders and if he didn't listen...

Hiccup held tighter to him at the thought.

"Hiccup you know I love you right?"

The truth in those words only made the boy cry harder.

**Winder: **Oh my god... I rewrote this thing like three times and I have three different docs for this one and each of them have had huge parts constantly erased and arg! But this is the one I chose to go with so there. I really hoped that you guys enjoyed it though. I always find writing these scene awkward but meh, for the fans right? :)


End file.
